


Exes upon exes

by Prince_Sunliight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Sunliight/pseuds/Prince_Sunliight
Summary: The dork sides are all dumb gay bitches. Virgil left them, Janus is an asshole and Remus has anger issues. Nothing a little *forces the characters to interact and talk about their feelings* won't fix though. It's also smut because I've been vibing that way lately, and I can't write Remus without him doing the dirty with someone in the end.  (This is an incredibly specific and self indulgent fic btw)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	Exes upon exes

**Author's Note:**

> READ FOR WARNINGS:  
> swearing, Remus being Remus, mature themes, violence, quite a bit of violence actually, angst and I mean it this turned more venty than I meant it to, trans! Virgil, mentions/talking about a trans persons genitals, sexual content, sex involving three people/threesome, one small mention of a noncon kiss, but it's reciprocated after that, self harmful behaviour, ie a character is severely depressed for a while, mentions of dissociative behaviour, mention of suicidal ideation, blood/gore mention, small mention of a dead animal,  
> I tried to get everything possibly triggering that I found, sorry if I missed anything
> 
> the way I write Remus may not be entirely canon but idc I love him. Virgil being trans is not really a significant part of the story it just is, no it's not me fetishising trans people I am a trans people, I just projected onto this fic so hard that Virgil ended up being trans and cool with his body sexually. Also my writing style is halfway between "doesn't actually describe the sex at all" and "talks about each act in detail" so I'm sorry if it reads awkwardly. Also I was never good at "they said" alternates so if I keep putting a character action before dialogue to establish who's talking that's why. Sorry not sorry for that one.

After Virgil left, Janus stayed in his room a lot more. 

Remus understood why, after all their argument was quite intense, but he had wished that the deceitful side would hang out with him more. He hadn't quite expected to get his wish in the way that he did, but he wasn't exactly complaining. Rebound sex was quite fun. It didn't really bother him that Janus still seemed to miss Virgil, after all Remus would have preferred him to stick around too, but it was kind of annoying that Janus only came to him the one time. Being a one night stand wasn't exactly Remus' favourite thing. 

After Janus asked him to scare Thomas for him, he was all too eager to bring out his best game. He thought if he impressed Janus he would be interested again. He was wrong. Janus was just even more obsessed with his brother and his little friends. Then, one day, Janus didn't come back. Remus had asked him to help him with a particular video idea involving snakes that he planned to pitch to Thomas, but Janus had to go join in the conversation. He promised he'd be back afterwards to help him. He didn't come back. Remus went looking for him the next morning, worried his brother had trapped him in the imagination, but he only found Roman, alone, crying to himself in their secret cubby house from when they were younger.  
"He's not here, idiot! He's probably hanging out with the others, now that they're all buddies."  
Remus left Roman to himself and waited in the dark side of the mindscape, fuming. Janus showed up that afternoon, and when he did, Remus was there to greet him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS JANUS? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? You act all sad just to get in my pants and then IGNORE ME for ages and now all of a sudden you elope off to go have make up sex with your little boyfriend because now they all like you so much? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Remus, it's not like that, I fell asleep on the cou-"

"Don't even bother! I don't give a fuck anymore, it's fine, go hang out with your new friends. You don't like hanging out with me anyways, I know."

"Remus, wait-"

"JUST GO. I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES."

He didn't exactly regret what he said, but maybe he shouldn't have yelled so much.

Remus spent the next few days locked in his room, and even though he could hear his brother crying quietly through the thin wall separating them, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, to be honest. If he hadn't quite been completely numb before, he was now. 

After about a week, Roman stopped crying himself to sleep. Remus could hear Logan talking to him softly sometimes, comforting him. He thought it was pathetic. He put headphones on and played songs on repeat to drown out their conversations. Otherwise, he didn't move for another week. 

Remus wondered vaguely if a side could die. Probably not, considering the fact that he'd pulled several of his organs out with his bare hands before and wasn't dead yet. Even so, he felt as if he could for a while. As if he should. The thought passed eventually, but still, it had been two and a half weeks and no-one had noticed his absence yet.

Finally, they realised. Unfortunately, there was only a certain few sides that would care enough to go find him, none of which he wanted to talk to. Then again, he didn't want to talk to the ones that didn't care either. 

In the end, it was Virgil who knocked on his door.

"Remus? Can I come in?"

"Fuck off."  
He hadn't meant his voice to come out so hoarse, but he hadn't used it in days. Virgil took this as a bypass to Remus' remark, apparently, because he opened the door anyway.

"I said go away. What, did someone cut your ears off? Slowly, with a blunt knife?"

"Good, you're still you under there."

"I'm going to cut your dick off."

"Good luck with that, and anyway how could you? You can't even get out of bed."

Remus sat up and went to grab his morningstar, but it wasn't at his bedpost anymore. He looked up, frustrated.

"Your reflexes are shit. How long has it been since you practiced?" 

Virgil lofted the weapon onto his shoulder, an almost cocky grin adorning his face. Remus wasnt sure if he wanted to cut his expression off his face or kiss it off. He pulled himself out of the bed. 

"I'm going to kill you if you don't give that back."

Virgil smirked. "Hmm, let's see, you're weakened, delusional, and I have the weapon. I like my chances."

Remus glared at him. "I mean it."

Virgil sighed. "You used to be the one convincing *me* to fight *you*. Now you won't even play along?"

Remus growled. He was right, and that was endlessly infuriating. Remus lunged for the weapon, but Virgil swung away from him. He breathed deeply, trying to regain his focus from a few weeks ago, then lunged again. This time, Remus feigned to one side, and he caught the handle of the Morningstar as Virgil swung it out of the way. 

"Shit."

Remus grinned viciously. He ripped the weapon out of Virgil's grip and swung at his head. The shorter side managed to duck out of the way, but when he stood up, Remus slammed him against the wall, pinning his shoulders with the weapon. 

"Fuck. Didn't expect you to get it that quickly."

Remus said nothing. He wanted to hurt Virgil so badly. He wanted to hurt him for hurting Janus, and for taking Janus away again. He wanted him to feel all the pain that Remus was feeling in his chest. 

"Uh, Remus?"

Remus shoved the Morningstar into Virgil's shoulders. 

"SHUT UP."

Virgil was winded for a second, but again he tried to protest. 

"Remus, I-"

Remus grabbed his throat.

"I need you to shut up right now or I'm gonna do something we'll both regret."

Virgil shut up.

Moments passed, feeling like hours, and the feeling in Remus' chest subsided. He slowly pulled the morningstar away from Virgil and let it fall to the floor. Virgil stayed still, not getting the hint. Remus slammed his hand onto the wall next to Virgil's head, and the anxious side scrambled away.

Remus rested his head against the wall, waiting for Virgil to leave. Infuriatingly, he didn't. Minutes passed, and when he still didn't hear the anxious side leave, Remus forced himself to turn around.

"What?!"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"What do you WANT, Virgil. Is me nearly killing you not enough to make you go away, or do I have to dismember you right here and now?"

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't cut me into pieces, actually."

"Then make your point, or leave."

"Fine. Are you going to be okay?"

"What?"

"Are you. Going to be. Okay?"

Remus stared at him. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? 

"Why do you care?"

Virgil held his stare. "You're impacting Thomas."

Remus scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Thomas doesn't need me, you all made that clear."

"I thought the same thing."

"That's different."

Virgil huffed in disbelief. "How?! How is it different? You think you're any different from the rest of them?"

"Yeah, I do actually, seeing as I'm the embodiment of every bad thing Thomas thinks of. You're all allowed to be good, and I'm the odd one out."

"Don't kid yourself, Remus. We're all as fucked up as you are."

Remus rolled his eyes. He wasn't wrong.

"You always were a realist."

He flopped down on his bed. Virgil still didn't leave. Remus relented.

"Yes."

"What?"

"The answer is yes. I'll be okay."

"Good. Patton makes dinner at 6:30, if you're not there he'll come pester you himself until you join us."

***

Remus didn't realise that family dinners were so loud. There were three conversations going on at once, and on any other day he'd be happy with the simple chaos of it, but after weeks of mostly silence it was a lot. He'd catch snippets here and there, Roman arguing with Virgil about some film, Janus agreeing with something Logan said, Patton yelling out when someone nearly knocked their drink over. It was oddly domestic, and it definitely wasn't comfortable, but Remus didn't mind it for the time being. He allowed himself this one evening to let other people think for him. 

"Remus, have some more pasta!" 

He would have the pasta.

"Remus, come watch a movie with us!"

He would watch a movie.

"Here, have some popcorn!" 

He would have the popcorn.

It was a lot easier to come back to yourself when you didn't have to pilot yourself for a little while. He wouldn't eagerly be doing this again in future, however. Especially not if they kept watching Disney and shushing him when he made comments about the innuendos.

After the movie, Patton made everyone say goodnight to each other and the sides all headed to their respective rooms. Remus fell into bed, finally confident that he would wake up the next morning. As he was falling asleep, the days events processed through his mind one last time. There was something on the very edge of his consciousness that he couldn't quite grasp, an important detail that wasn't fully formed yet. He reached for it, curious, and thought back to Virgil at the dinner table, how he'd been so pissed off when he smiled at him. He remembered the others, odd creatures with far too normal behaviours, and avoiding their eyes, especially Janus'. Then it clicked.  
Janus and Virgil never spoke a word to each other. In fact, he wasn't even sure if they looked at each other. They were pretending that one another didn't exist. 

***

It took Remus a few days to get back on his feet again, but soon enough he was back in the Imagination, tearing trees up by the roots and whacking dummies with his Morningstar. He got his tongue back rather quickly too, much to Patton's dismay, which was rather what he was going for.

Virgil kept his distance for the most part, which Remus was grateful for. If he wasn't thinking about fantastical ways to torture and kill the anxious side, then he was thinking about shoving him into the nearest wall and sticking his tongue down his throat, sliding his hands up under his shir-

"Hey, Remus!"

He dropped the thought, not sure if he was annoyed or grateful for the interruption. He swung around as Roman came up the hill.

"Mind if I join you?"

Something in the back of Remus' mind was glad to see Roman feeling better. He told it to shut the fuck up.

"Since when do you ask?"

Roman shrugged. "It felt like an appropriate greeting."

He walked up the makeshift dummy next to Remus'. The things were really just wood posts with a sack of straw tied to it and something vaguely resembling a face sloppily painted on, but they served the purpose. You didn't need much to build something you were going to cut to pieces anyway. 

Roman drew his katana and started swinging at the dummy, building up to more complicated manoeuvres. Remus turned back to the pile of splinters he was destroying, wondering briefly if hitting it hard enough would send it catapulting into Roman. It wasn't worth the effort, though, so he dropped his Morningstar next to him and focused instead on improving his aim with his throwing stars. 

"By the way, the others wanted me to let you know we're having a picnic later."

Remus paused to glance at his brother. "And I care why?"

"Because you're invited, dumbshit."

"And if I don't show up?"

"Patton will be sad."

"... Fine." 

Roman yanked his sword out of where it was stuck in the wood after he swung a little too hard.

"Good. We'll be at the lake, near the willow tree, at midday. Don't be late or you'll miss the cupcakes."

Remus watched him walk away, then went to pull his throwing stars out of the wood. He didn't really want to deal with the others, but at least he now had an excuse to piss them off with his interjections and language choices. Pattons face when he flirted shamelessly with the moral side was priceless. Patton shut down all his advances, though it would have been odd if he didn't. Remus was hardly Patton's type, and the creative side was pretty sure that the other was fucking either his brother or Logan. Possibly both. He wouldn't be surprised, they were all perfect for each other. Besides, Remus didn't expect his dirty pick up lines to get him anywhere with the light sides. He mostly did it to distract himself from Janus and Virgil. 

Eventually midday rolled around, and Remus wandered lazily through the Imagination towards the lake. He didn't really care if he was a bit late. The cupcakes were never a nice flavour anyway. To be fair, though, his idea of a nice flavour was mashed crickets and too much flour.

***

The picnic was a little awkward, seeing as Virgil and Remus ended up sitting on either side of Janus, but they seemed to silently agree to ignore the fact and pretend things were fine, if only for the sake of the others. Janus spoke only when something was asked of him, and avoided everyone's gaze. The others seemed friendly enough to him, but Remus could tell that Roman and Logan in particular were still hesitant to warm up to the deceitful side. Virgil, of course, pretended like he didn't exist, and Remus found himself following suit. 

The conversation wandered across all manner of thing, but Remus wasn't really invested in it. He couldn't get Janus and Virgil off his mind. Sitting next to the two people you're most angry with was one thing, but when they're also the two people you most want to fuck, it gets a lot more complex. His brain was switching between fantasies of torturing both of them to pleasuring both of them so quickly that sometimes they would blur into one. He thanked any god listening that they were ignoring each other. If he talked to either side he was sure he'd blurt out something stupid and sexual, except this time he'd mean it. 

Finally, mercifully, lunch was over. They all helped pack up, and headed back to the mindscape. Roman and Logan went with Patton to the kitchen to wash up, leaving the others dawdling awkwardly in the hallway. 

Virgil started towards his room, and Remus wanted to say something, but before he could, Janus grabbed Virgil's arm.

"Wait. Please."

Virgil shrugged his hand off, but he still turned around.  
"What?"

"I just... I miss us. All of us," he turned to Remus. "I know I've hurt both of you, but.. I want to try to be friends. Like we were."

Remus didn't say anything. Friends? He didn't think he could do that. Thankfully, Virgil spoke up instead.

"It wasn't just you. We've all hurt each other."

"I know. I... I'm sorry for my part."

Remus was staring at the floor. This wasn't how he'd expected it to go.

"I'm sorry too."

Remus bit his tongue to stop himself from talking. Nothing he had to say would do good right now. 

"Remus, you okay?"

He nodded, willing them both to just go away. Unfortunately, they were both stubborn. He felt Janus' gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You're lying, I can tell. What's wrong?"

Remus breathed deeply. He was fine. He wanted to be friends with them. Like old times. 'Convince yourself and you're not lying, Remus.' Janus had said. It was years ago, but the words rung in his ears as he smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about guillotines. I'm sad that they're not around anymore. I'm fine."

It wasn't his best impression of himself, but it would have to do. Janus frowned, sceptical, but it seemed to work. 

"I'm sorry for being so angry. I'd like to be friends again." Remus didn't feel the words as they left his mouth.

Virgil's expression was hard to read. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Janus and Virgil glanced at each other, but they accepted it. Virgil smiled, probably trying to be reassuring.

"Okay, well, uh, do you guys want to hang out sometime?"

Remus smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, but they didn't notice. "Sure." 

Janus grinned. "Hey, what if we brought back Spooky Saturdays?"

Virgil lit up. "You mean *Spoopy* Saturdays."

Remus smiled, and this time he almost meant it. "I missed that! Virgil, remember when you walked in after getting popcorn that time and it was right when the axe guy was chopping her head off-"

Virgil groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Janus laughed. "Okay, we're definitely bringing it back."

Remus felt his facade slipping. He had to get out of there. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Janus smiled. "8pm sharp."

"I'll be there."

He held his breath all the way back to his room. 

***

As the hours ticked down closer to 8, Remus felt his nerves build until he felt like he'd explode. This must be what Virgil felt. For the first time he felt genuinely sorry for the anxious side. It was a shitty feeling. 

He tried distracting himself by making a painting. Well, he called a painting. Roman would have called it a "treachery to art as a practice and a just a devastating disaster overall" but he was just dramatic. Roman would have probably also commented on the fact that he painted wearing only an apron and nothing else, but he didn't want to get paint on his sash. It was one of the only things that stained it. He'd never admit it but very very occasionally, Remus could be vain about certain things. 

Just as he was drawing another pigeon with a dick, his alarm went off, signalling that it was nearly 8pm. He left his apron on the floor and found his pyjamas. He hadn't touched them for ages since he'd only really needed them for Spooky Saturday sleepovers. His usual sleeping outfit was his birthday suit.  
When he was dressed, Remus checked his expression in the mirror, practicing one last time so that it was unreadable. He was fine. They were friends again. Just like old times. He was happy about that. He took a deep breath, locked his door behind him, and headed to Virgil's room. 

Janus answered his door, and Remus smiled at him like he was excited to be there.  
"Hey. All set to watch some people get eaten alive!"

Janus laughed as Remus walked in and sat on the couch. "Actually, we're trying to choose between a chainsaw killer or murderous ghosts."

"Ooh, I like the chainsaw idea."

Virgil walked in from his mini kitchen, holding a bowl of pocorn. "Do you like it as a movie or as an activity idea though? Besides, the ghosts make people stab each other and stuff, they're just as good."

Remus grabbed a handful of popcorn as Virgil sat down beside him. "Touché."

Janus grabbed the remote and sat on Remus' other side. "We could just forget those altogether and go with Remus' idea, like, classic zombie apocalypse or something."

Virgil nodded. "Why not, it is proper movie marathon ettiquette to start with a classic anyway."

Janus flicked through the movies until they agreed on a film. They had seen this one a few times, so it wasn't annoying when someone put in a bit of commentary about the realism of a certain scene or how bad the special effects were. By the time it was over, they'd finished the popcorn and were settling into their old friendly mannerisms easily. Remus found himself enjoying it despite his feelings. Even if they had drifted apart, they still knew each other well. 

At Virgil's suggestion, they put another film on in the background and started a game of uno on the floor. They played a couple of rounds normally, and Remus was hoping that it would stay that way, but of course it didn't quite go in his favour. 

Janus collected the cards up to shuffle them and grinned. "Y'know what we should do?"

Virgil smiled, catching on immediately. "Dare Uno?"

Janus nodded. "Dare Uno."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You guys always chicken out and make me tone my rules down. It's no fun." 

Janus laughed. "That's because you make rules like 'draw sixteen if you put a reverse card down.'"

Virgil laughed along. "Or 'stab Janus when he gives you a draw two.'"

Remus glared at them both as they collapsed into a fit of laughter, but he wasn't really mad.

Janus shook his head and relented. "Okay, fine, you can have more leeway, but however intense you get, we get to match you."

Remus smirked. "Of course. Fair's fair." 

Janus dealt their cards. The first few rounds were quite tame, Remus won and added 'stick your tongue out whenever the stack has a blue card on top' and Virgil's first rule was 'wild cards can be used as swap hand cards if you so choose'. Janus wrote the rules down as they were added so they didn't forget them. Then Janus won the next round. 

"What your rule then, Dee?" Virgil asked as he shuffled the cards. 

"Well. You're allowed to say no, but my rule is.. if you put down a five, you choose truth or dare and the other players give you a dare or question."

They were silent for a beat, then Virgil spoke first.

"Why not. Let's make this interesting."

Remus and Janus dared Virgil to sing a few lines of a cheesy pop song. Virgil and Remus dared Janus to put his hand in a bucket of ice for as long as possible. He lasted eight minutes before they got sick of watching his smug look. He admitted that he has thermal patches in his clothes because of his reptilian traits, so they tickle attacked him for cheating. The game went on, Remus had to swap his hand with Virgil, and was greeted with almost all fives. 

"How did you-?! You can't be serious, Virge."

"I was saving them just for that."

"You're a fucking asshole."

Virgil and Janus laughed as Remus was forced to put a five down. He wasn't especially scared, since there wasn't much they could do to faze him, but it was fun to act annoyed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Virgil grinned. "Janus, how about you give him a dare?"

Janus rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiine."

The deceitful side stared at Remus with an odd expression, sort of wistful, sort of mischievous.

"I dare you... To kiss Virgil."

The anxious side went bright pink. "Wait, what?! Don't drag me into this!"

Remus held Janus' stare for a second longer.

"I accept."

Virgil whipped around to face Remus. "What!?"

"I accept his dare." Remus shuffled around to face Virgil.

"Or are you scared I'll bite?" 

Virgil scoffed. His expression turned to a smirk. Remus' heart fluttered.

"If you bite me, I'll punch you." 

"I hope so."

"I-"

He shut him up with a kiss, just a small one and then he pulled away. Virgil was shocked for a second, then he pulled Remus in again. They kissed again until Virgil seemed to realise that Janus was still there, and he pushed Remus away lightly. 

"There, you did your stupid dare."

Janus was suddenly at Virgil's side, his grin teasing before he even spoke.

"Oh, right, because you didn't enjoy that at all, Virgil." 

"Shut up, Janus, I mean it."

"Make me."

Remus laughed as Virgil blushed bright red. He pulled lightly on Janus' arm. "Dee, don't torture him."

The deceitful side raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked that sort of thing."

Remus grinned, pulling Janus closer until their noses were almost touching. "Yeah, but that's the thing. It's my job to torture, not yours."

Janus closed the small distance between their lips.

When they pulled away, Janus sat back a little and smiled. "I guess you're not mad anymore, then?"

Remus smiled down at him. "Oh, I'm still mad."

He savoured the moment as Janus' expression fell. It was kind of an dick move, but Remus was a dick. He turned back to Virgil. The anxious side was watching them curiously, smiling slightly. 

"Want to help me get revenge?"

Virgil rolled his eyes.  
"If it makes you feel better."

He leaned up to kiss Remus, cradling his neck with one hand.

Janus sighed sarcastically. "What ever will I do?"

They paused to look at him. Remus put on his cockiest smile. "Well no-ones stopping you from joining us."

Janus shuffled around to hug Virgil from behind. The anxious side blushed a little but didn't protest. Remus kissed Janus over his shoulder. He pulled away and shifted his legs so he was down closer to Virgil's level again. Janus kissed Virgil's neck, and Remus laughed when he blushed. He tilted the anxious side's chin up gently.

"Having fun?"

"Shut up."

He ran his thumb over Virgil's lip. "If you say so."

He kissed him, but Remus didn't hold back this time. He threw all his passion, all of his longing into the kiss, and to his pleasant surprise Virgil did too. 

The kiss was wonderful, but Remus admittedly got a little distracted when Janus' hands started to wander.  
The deceitful side had taken his gloves off at some point, and his scales were pleasantly smooth on Remus' thigh. It was almost a tease, so close to his crotch yet far enough to possibly be innocent. It made Remus practically vibrate with anticipation. He wished briefly that he could actually vibrate, it would make the experience so much more fun. He was distracted from the thought again though, when Virgil moved his hand from Remus' hip to rest on his stomach, just barely above his dick. Remus hadn't expected Virgil to be half this confident, but it was a nice surprise. He knew Janus could give as good as he got but it was nice to discover Virgil slowly. He had cute little mannerisms, like how he nibbled on Remus' lips, or how he moved his hands up under his shirt, softly and slowly, as if asking permission. It was very different from the roughness he was used to. Decidedly, he liked it both ways.

Remus became aware of something suddenly, and he pulled away from Virgil momentarily, considering whether the question was worth asking or not. Virgil studied his face. "What's up?"

Remus smiled. "I was just thinking that your bed would be much more comfortable than the carpet."

Janus rested his chin on Virgil's shoulder. "Agreed."

Virgil blushed and scratched his neck. "Sure, if you'd like. My room's a bit messy though, sorry."

*

Virgil gained a bit more confidence when they sat down on the bed. He planted kisses down Remus' neck as he slid his hands down the back of his pants to squeeze his butt. His nails dug in a little bit, and Remus gasped softly. He was vaguely aware of Janus' hands up Virgil's shirt, but he was more focused on the feeling of the anxious side painting love bites across his neck. At some point Virgil pulled back, lifting Remus' shirt over his head. Remus was all too eager to oblige. Virgil kissed him as he flung his shirt to the side, his hands exploring Remus' bare torso. It was intoxicating how soft his touch was, like he wanted you to beg for him to push harder. Remus felt Janus slide his hand past his leg, and a few seconds later Virgil gasped and pulled away a little from Remus' lips. He laughed breathlessly.

"Sorry, Janus is a little too good with his hands."

Janus chuckled against Virgil's neck as another soft, involuntary noise escaped the anxious sides lips. Remus felt like he could listen to that noise all the time and never get sick of it. 

He wanted to fuck them both right there and then but he figured that Virgil might appreciate him taking it slowly. He slipped a hand up under Virgil's shirt and rested it just underneath his breast. He realised he might need to ask permission before continuing. One thing he wanted to be sure of was that those he shared a bed with were having as much fun as he was.

"Virgil, what are you comfortable with?"

Virgil smiled up at him, blushing slightly. "Anything, as long as you're not stabbing me."

Remus feigned disappointment. "Damn. That was at the top of my list."

Virgil laughed softly and looked up at Remus through his eyelashes. "Shut up and kiss me already, pretty boy."  
He didn't need to ask twice.

While they were preoccupied, Janus pulled away from Virgil, and he moved around behind Remus to kiss his neck. Remus could feel the deceitful side's erection brush against his back through both of their pants. He needed to speed this up or he was going to explode from wanting them both so badly. He slid his hand up between Virgil's thighs and inside his shorts, drawing a soft gasp from the anxious side. Virgil spread his legs a little to let Remus slide his hand over his underpants. He pulled his hand out and slid it back under Virgils waistband, teasing him just enough that the anxious side let out a soft moan. Remus chuckled and rested his hand on Virgil's stomach.

Janus slipped a hand under Remus' pants, caressing his thigh. Remus wanted to grab his hand and move it himself but he made himself be patient. Janus knew what he was doing. Virgil pushed Remus back and take his shirt off. He shifted his legs so that he could kneel up if he wanted to. Remus kissed him down his neck, slowly working his way down. He could kiss every inch of Virgil's skin if he had the time, but he was very impatient at this point. Mercifully, wonderfully, Janus seemed to sense his impatience. He curled his fingers around Remus' penis, and the creative side shivered. Janus chuckled softly and dragged his teeth along Remus' shoulder lightly, teasing. Remus tried to focus on kissing Virgil's breast, and Virgil responded like he was doing it right, but Janus' hands were really the only thing on his mind. When they had sex the first time it had been straight to the point then it's over, but this was so much better. The pleasure lasted so much longer, not to mention that this time Janus wasn't distracted and angry. He was actually enjoying himself by pleasuring Remus, and the thought sent shivers through the creative side. 

Suddenly, Janus stopped, and Remus had to pull away from Virgil and bite his tongue to keep from protesting. Janus moved out from behind him and pushed Remus down onto the bed. He whispered something in Virgil's ear, and the anxious side slipped off the side of the bed to undress. Remus waited restlessly, and Janus' hand resting on his leg was the only thing keeping him still. When Virgil had stripped, he climbed back onto the bed and sat on Remus' chest. Remus bit his lip, noticing Virgil blushing to high heaven but with a confident expression. This would be fun. 

Janus slipped Remus' pants off, and kissed the inside of his thigh. Remus wasted no time, pulling Virgil forward eagerly. The sounds that the anxious side made as Remus worked to pleasure him with his tongue resonated deep in his skull. He committed each one to memory. His brain was almost splitting in two trying to process the sheer pleasure from Janus running his tongue along his cock and focus on how Virgil tasted at the same time. He never wanted it to stop. Janus' fingernails dug into his thighs, his hips, his ass, and he relished the little bursts of pain. Time wasn't passing anymore, it was covering them, immortalising the perfect moments, preserving every moan and squeeze and beautiful, beautiful touches the three shared. 

Then it ended. The moment passed, but they weren't finished yet. Virgil climbed off Remus' face, and moved down to whisper in Janus' ear. Remus thought briefly how cute is was that they were conspiring together on how to fuck him as he sat up. Virgil crawled back over and kissed Remus' neck. His whisper tickled Remus' ear.

"If it's okay with you, Janus wants to fuck you while you fuck me."  
Remus would never get over how the dirty talk sounded from Virgil's mouth. 

"Sounds good to me."

He pushed Virgil's shoulder lightly to flip him down onto the bed. The anxious side waited as Remus sat between his legs. He turned to Janus.

"Ready?"

"If you are." His words were like velvet. Remus grinned. 

He turned back to Virgil and was startled by how beautiful he looked, laying down, waiting for him. 

"I cannot explain to you both how much I've wanted this."

Janus laughed and rested a hand on Remus' hip. Virgil smiled shyly.  
"You don't have to, the feeling's mutual." 

Remus grinned. "I'm so fucking glad it was." 

He pushed himself between Virgil's legs. Virgil's moan was so loud, someone definitely heard it, but none of them cared particularly. Remus was worse. When Janus pushed his cock into him, he made a sound so lewd it would have been cut from the dirtiest porno. He tried to stay somewhat sane, but every time he pulled back from Virgil, Janus thrusted into him, and if he hadn't known what being 'fucked silly' meant before, he definitely knew now. He could barely form any coherent thought. His orgasm rippled through his entire body, and any thoughts he had left disappeared. He wasn't aware of when the others came, or even what was happening. He was only full of the feeling and nothing else mattered or existed. 

He understood when they climbed off him and he collapsed back onto the bed, but it felt like that was happening far away, like in a memory. It felt like years, but it took him a few seconds to come back to himself.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

They others laughed. They were on either side of him, and Virgil was holding his hand, their fingers intwined. The juxtaposition of such an innocent gesture after such an intensely mature act escaped him at the time, but reflecting on it in future made him laugh and Virgil blush. 

Janus was running his fingers up and down Remus' upper arm. "Holy shit is right."

Virgil leaned his head against Remus' shoulder.  
"I'll say."

Remus lay still, reliving it in his head over and over, just enjoying the feeling of being with his-

Actually, what were they?

The thought pressed weight onto Remus' heart. Did this mean anything? Were they together now? Or was this a one time affair, another individual night, taking advantage of Remus' willingness to go to any lengths in the bedroom? Would he ever get to do this again? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Virgil, who propped himself up on one arm to face him.

"You okay? Your heart rate increased." 

"You can sense that?"

"Yes. Answer the question."

"How do you know though?"

Janus interrupted this time. "Remus." He raised an eyebrow, accusing. Remus sighed.

"Okay, fine. I just... I want to know what this means. Like, are we friends with benefits now or?"

Virgil laughed. "No, of course not. I mean, unless that's what you want."

"No, no, I'd like to fuck on the regular *with* the emotional baggage, please." 

Janus and Virgil laughed. Remus' heart filled up again. He liked making them laugh. He wanted to spend the rest of his life laughing with them.  
And finally, he felt like maybe, just maybe, he could.


End file.
